The Gentleman & The Lady
by DraMaCrazeD
Summary: Dom & Letty return home and find that everything has changed.


**A/N: For some reason I couldn't finish this chapter and I really want to go and sleep so here it is at least half of it. **

* * *

**The Gentleman &amp; The Lady **

**Chapter one- Home(1)**

They sit in the car looking at the front door, the Charger still running.

"You can do this." She tells him. He looks over with a disbelieving smile.

"It's gonna be bad."

"Probably. It was your idea to come home. Don't chicken out."

"I'm not chickening out."

"Dom get out of this car before I kick you out."  
He gets out and tosses her the keys.

"Good luck." She kisses him and somehow swallows some of his anxiety.

"You too." He whispers to the air after she drives off.

He jogs up to the front steps and raps on the door. It was a little after seven on a Sunday. She was most likely home.

He hears shuffling and several pairs of footsteps before the door swings open.

Mia's smile falls when she sees him. Dom takes in his baby sister all grown up. He can see the racing thoughts behind her eyes. Before he gets the chance to say her name she slaps him so hard his face turns. It stings like a bitch but he takes, he has to.

"Ow." He yells rubbing his cheek turning back to her, her eyes now filled with unshed tears.

Dom smirks. "I missed you too Mia."

She's in his arms the next instant hugging him for dear life.

"Who's that mummy?"

Dom peeks behind her to see who the little voice belonged to.

"This is your uncle."

Dom smiles through his surprise at the young boy. He had missed much more than he thought.

Letty can't believe they haven't changed the password to the gate after ten years. She parks outside and walks up to the main house. She doesn't know what she's walking into but she's no coward. Whatever they dish out she would have to take it because she had made the decision to run away.

She uses the knocker. She's become such a stranger. Waiting for someone to come to the door is unnerving she almost runs away.

A young girl opens the door hiding mostly behind the door but Letty already knows who she is, Leon's kid. She looked so much like Letty did when she was that age. The girl couldn't be more than ten years old.

"What's your name sweety?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. I'm your aunt. Letty."

"Daddy says Aunt Letty lives far away. It's why I can't see her."

She feels like falling to the ground and weeping her eyes out but she simply swallows it down and stoops to eye level with the girl.

"If you don't believe me go tell your daddy that Cat is at the door."

She closes the door and Letty sighs because she already feels frustrated. That was not how she pictured herself meeting her niece for the first time. She hears the tiny footsteps again and then Leon's voice. She braces herself.

"Alicia what did I tell you about making up stories." She hears before the door swings open.

Leon is ashen white when he sees her. Letty stands there not knowing what to do or if he's happy to see her at all.

"Cat?" He gasps like he can't believe his eyes.

"I'm home." She says on the verge of tearing up.

He pulls her into his arms so tightly she thinks she's going to suffocate but she doesn't pull away and hugs back just as tight.

"You're not mad?" She asks surprised.

"You have a lot of explaining to do…but I'm not mad. I'm too damn happy to see you."

Letty goes slack with relief and starts crying into his shoulder.

* * *

The family reunion moves to the family room. Dom is completely overwhelmed to be back home he looks around living room basking in the warm familiarity of being home again. Mia paces the small room trying to collect her thoughts when the five year old is close behind Dom.

"I see you in pictures Uncle Dom." He says and the boy already has his heart swelling in his chest.

"You do?" Dom says picking up the young child. He squeals excitedly when Dom sits him on shoulder.

Mia smiles tearing up all over again seeing her son finally meeting his uncle.

Dom couldn't really believe Mia has a child. She had only just graduated college when he left.

"His dad is?"

"My questions first!" Mia says. Her mood flipped so quick, Dom missed it.

"Jack go play upstairs."

Dom puts the boy down and neither of them are happy about it. He pouts all the way upstairs.

"Before you I answer any of your questions you first. You can't just show up after all this time. I don't even know where to begin…yeah I do. What the hell were you thinking?"

Dom sits on the couch and lets her words beat into him. She finally takes a breath then stares at him with a hand on her hip.

"Ask me anything." It was going to be a long day.

"What the hell were you thinking with that girl. How long were you with her, were you cheating on Elena all along? How could you let that girl take you away from Elena? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't cheating on Elena. It wasn't like that. Letty and I met like three weeks before the wedding and she didn't take me away. I ran after her-"

"Like I'm supposed to believe that slut didn't-" Dom holds up his right hand showing off his wedding band and cutting Mia off. "I'm only going to say this once, please do not refer to my wife as a slut ever again."

Mia looks like she's about to pass out. "You married her?"

"We've been together for the last ten years Mia. She's the love of my life."

Mia shakes her head in denial. "I can't believe this. You even got married without me?"

"So did you." Dom states, he had noticed her own wedding ring.

"Because I didn't know where you were Dom! How could you do that to me? To dad."

"You think I wanted to. But I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me. If I left Elena for Letty and stayed in L.A you wouldn't have had me and you know it. I stayed away so you both could move on."

"Liar. You stayed away because you fucked up. Elena was a damn mess. She didn't deserve that. Dad didn't deserve that."

"I went to see him-we went to see him."

"You went to Italy."

"I wanted him to meet her. He likes her Mia."

"You took that-"

Mia swallows her words heeding his stern warning about Letty earlier.

"Disrespect me all you want but you will call her by her name."

"What she did-"

"She didn't do anything Mia. Would you let me explain how it happened, please."

"Fine Dom." She folds her arms. "Tell me what happened because she comes to town for five minutes…"

* * *

"And the next thing I know you're leaving town with someone else's husband."

"They weren't even married yet." Letty scrubs her hand over her face as she let Leon chide her. She did have a lot of explaining to do. She would have to explain to everyone how she struggled with her feelings for Dom. That their runaway wasn't planned it just happened. That she loves him more than anything.

She follows him into the house and Camille meets her in the hallway. She doesn't make a move to hug Letty but Letty knows she missed her and doesn't hug her because of the baby she's cradling in her arms.

"You have great timing. Would have been bummed if you missed out on this too." Camille says smiling. "You want to hold her?"

Letty nods and Camille transfers the newborn to her arms. "This is Noelle."

"Letty!" Calls sternly behind her. Letty gives the baby back to her mother.

"You have so much to tell me." Camille says to Letty but she catches Leon's look over Letty's shoulder. "But later of course. Good luck."

Camille goes outside with Alicia to play so Leon doesn't need to sensor anything.

"Who's this guy you let use you huh?"

Letty slouches because she knows it won't be the last time someone assumes this. "I'm still with him."

"You are?"

She nods. "He's helped me on jobs. We're a team in every possible way…He's my husband Le."

Her brother drops down to the couch dramatically and Letty can't help but laugh.

"I want to meet him."

"Obviously." Letty says sitting opposite from him. "We're back for good but he has to work things out with his family too but you'll definitely meet him... soon."

Leon rubs at his temples and they fall silent. The silence makes Letty notice something or the lack of something.

"Where are my parents?"

Leon takes a deep breath and she gets nervous. "Don't freak out okay?" Her chest tightens. "It will be fine." And she dreads his next words.

"Ma got sick."

"No, I would know. I kept a look on their financials. There's nothing about medical bills."

"That's because she refuses treatment."

"She what?"

"She and dad go up to some herbal treatment centre every weekend."

"Is it working?"

"It helps with the pain but the problem isn't going to away on it's own."

"How bad?" Letty asks feeling the physical pain from the news.

"Kidney failure. She doesn't want a new one."

"Are you kidding me? A new kidney will fix the problem?"

"Pretty much, but you know Lena she doesn't want to put any of us-"

"How could you let her refuse something like that?" Letty yells.

"Because she won't listen Cat. Not since you-"

Letty pipes down, tears sprinting to her eyes. "It's my fault isn't it."

"No Cat it isn't. That's not what I meant. Look at me." He stoops in front of her.

"It's not your fault. We all got tested and no not a match."

"I haven't been I can get tested-"

"Then what? I'm telling you the truth Letty, she's not going to want anything from you."

"I'll talk to her Leon. Where are they right now. They drove up to the herbal pace yesterday they should be back today. Pops will be happy to see you."

"And Ma?"

"What do you want me to tell you Letty?"

"The truth."

"Truth, she never forgave you for leaving like that."

* * *

Mia sits quietly and mulls over what Dom just told her. The history of Dom and Letty.

"So you two have been playing Bonnie and Clyde all this time. Insanity." She yells.

The opens and closes and Mia runs to the door. A man he assumes to be the husband and Jack's father hands her a six pack and a brown bag of groceries.

"No shit you're-"

"The big brother. Yes." Dom shakes his hand. He can't begin to size up the man that married his sisters because his face quickly falls.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Mia asks.

"They're on their way." Brian says to Mia alarmingly. Dom doesn't understand.

"Who's on their way?"

"Elena."

"What why?"

"She's my best friend Dom. Not even you were going to change that. We have Sunday lunch. This week I'm supposed to cook but they usually come over and spend the whole day."

"What do you want me to do hide upstairs. I'm a grown man. I have to face her sometime."

"I don't give a shit about you. It's Elena I'm worried about."

"I'm sure she can handle it. It's been years."

Jack comes running down stairs with flailing arms now that it his dad was home. He begs to be lifted the moment he's at his father's side.

"Fine." Mia decides. "To be continued." She says to Dom before going to the kitchen.

The guys are left alone.

"Don't worry she's happy your home. It's all she ever talks about. If you asked me she's just giving you hard time to save face."

"Good to meet you Brian."

Jack soon can't decide who's shoulder he wants to be on and Brian makes the choice easier going to help Mia in the kitchen.

Dom and Jack get the little stuff out of the way. Like his age and what he does.

"I can't wait for you to meet your Aunt Letty."

"Is she pretty?"

"The prettiest."

* * *

Letty and Leon catch up . Letty describes in detail the major jobs she and Dom had done. Leon gives her the play by play of Alicia's life since birth. Letty doesn't want to ask if he's even a little mad that she missed the birth of both his children. He's been calm since she's been back and she doesn't want to open up a can of worms she can't close.

"So you're done. Retired?"

"Yeah. I guess. Good timing to because the last job we did-" Letty is cut off by the sound of the gate opening. Her parents.

"You'll be fine." Leon tells her as they go to the door. Lena is closest to the door. Letty gasps audibly at the now skinny and frail woman. She feels terribly guilty. So much that she can't speak even when Lena sees her.

She sees everything reflected in her mother's gaze and it's nothing good.

"Ma..."

* * *

Dom is chasing Jack around the backyard. Mia is still in the kitchen and Brian is manning the grill. Dom can't help but feel jealous. He feels like a guest in his childhood house and there's a new man of the house.

He can't voice any of those feelings because got himself to this place. He just hopes that eventually things can go back to normal. Looking ahead is exhausting, he had a lot of apologizing to do. His friends and what became of the garage hasn't come up yet.

But before he can even think about dealing with anything or anyone else something else had to be dealt with.

Elena.

When they arrive he prepares for the worst. He and Jack have moved their game of tag inside despite Mia's objections.

If anyone had the most to say about how he left L.A it would be Elena.

Her twin boys come running in through the backyard first followed by their father, Luke Hobbs. Dom has always known there was something between them he just no longer cared.

Elena comes through the front door. She looks different to him but he suspects it's motherhood. She sees him before she takes another step into the house and for a moment Dom feels like he's back at the altar feeling obligated to marry her.

He wonders how she feels about him after all these years but the moment she opens her mouth he knows the answer.

"You son of a bitch!"


End file.
